The Librarian
by giddis55
Summary: So what if Harry found out about Magic early how would thing develop differently? So this story will start before Pre-Hogwarts so slight AU, also Dumbledore/Weasley bashing, mentions of abuse, there will be relationship just do not know what yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

In perfectly normal looking house an argument was taking place on what would be needed to make sure people continued to see them as normal. Harry Potter lay as quietly as he could on his cot in the small broom closet thinking back to what this could mean for him. For the last 5 years Harry had lived in this small cupboard. The house the cupboard was located in belonged to Vernon and Petunia Dursely. They were his aunt and uncle, which made them family, but Harry was sure it wasn't normal for family to be treated how he was. After all that is what the argument was all about, as he continued to listen.

"Vernon someone is asking questions again," Petunia said.

"Who is asking the questions this time Pet? I thought we took care of this all last year, we were assured that people would not question us about the freak again." As Vernon thought back to the meeting last year his blood pressure rise, as he remembered how it went.

 _Flashback to shortly after the start of Harry's first year of School._

Shortly after starting school for the first time last year they had been called into a meeting to discuss the Freak. As they walked into the meeting they were greeted by the schools Headmaster and the Freaks teacher. Also in attendance was a woman that they did not recognize, who had a very serious face on. After introductions were done it was discovered that the woman was from the government and worked with family's that took in orphans.

As they talked about the Freak and how he came to live with them the dammed woman keep asking question they didn't want to answer. Finally it was determined that the woman would come out the next day to me with the Freak. To think that they might get in trouble for what the freak said was just to much to take.

So right when they got home that night he ordered Petunia to send the message to that old Freak just like they had been instructed if something like this should ever happen. Then he turned and head to the small door in the hallway to let the Freak know how unhappy he was with all this.

In the meantime Petunia hurried up the stairs to the master bedroom. When she walked it she paused to look around and admire just how normal the room was. A large king bed perfectly made covered it a light beige comforter with pillows perfectly arranged at the head. Both dressers look just right with the few knick knacks arranged just right.

Petunia walked across the room and headed right towards the closet. As she opened up the closet she sneered at the one thing that she knew was out of place in here home. In the back corner of the closet was the reason she had to clean her own room because she could not let the freak find it. Pulling the box out she dug through the few items inside to pull out a plain alarm clock. Looking at it as something that might bite her at any moment she carefully turned the dial till both hands where pointed to the twelve. As soon as both hands were in place there was a loud noise as the alarm clock went off, which saw Petunia just as quickly throwing in the box and heading out the room.

Far north of Little Whining, in a castle in Scotland a ring began to vibrate. Albus Dumbledore looked down at his hand examining the ring on his hand. It had been many years since he thought about that ring and had hoped everything was okay. He leaned over to Minerva McGonagall to whisper, "Something has come up and I need to step out of the castle for the evening. I'm sure you can handle things tonight." Without waiting for a reply Dumbledore stood quickly from the head table in the great hall, giving one last long look to the lemon pie he was about to enjoy he quickly made his way to the side room off the great hall.

While Dumbledore left he missed the glare that his Deputy McGonagall sent his way that would have sent almost any student running. All of this was not by some of the students, both Slytherin and Gryffindor's wondered what the Headmaster had done to receive such disdain from Professor McGonagall. The Ravenclaws wondered where the headmaster was going as he had never left during a meal before. The Hufflepuffs seemed the most stunned as everyone know of the Headmaster's love for all sweet lemon items, it was unthinkable that he would leave the pie untouched. They were worried what could cause the Headmaster to leave his precious lemon confection behind.

Back in Little Whining at number four Private Drive Vernon had just finished putting his belt back on after relieving some stress on the freak, when the center of his living room a ball of fire materialized. Blinking his eyes to clear the spots, Vernon stared at the old Freak who had placed such a burden on his family. Standing in front of him was an old man in what appeared to be a bright blue robe, with a sun that appeared to be disappearing at the bottom and white clouds that were actually floating across.

"Good evening Vernon what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore said in a calm soothing voice. Looking around everything seemed ok. Reaching out with his magic he determined the wards he had set seemed to be just fine. So he settled his eyes on the man in front of him as he waited to hear what the emergency was.

Just as Vernon's head reached a nice said of purple he finally found a voice again. "It most certainly is note a nice evening having to deal with freaks like you. Just this afternoon we were questioned on how we treat the freak you dropped on our doorstep. We have done as you have asked when you came to meet us that next day. We feed and clothe him, with what little money you give us. We treat him with a firm hand to make sure he stays in line, yet here we are being questioned about what we do in our own home."

As Petunia entered the room Dumbledore responded as it seemed that Vernon had run out of air. "Good evening Petunia so nice to see you. Now Vernon is the 250 pounds you receive not suffiecent to raise Harry we will discuss that, but first what is the emercency."

"Tommorow a lady from the government will come and talk to the Freak, and to observe things like where he sleeps. Depending on the lies the freak tells he could be removed from our care." Petunia shrieked.

Having taken a few seconds to glance into their minds Dumbledore quickly determined that things were going just how he wanted them to here for the most part. He had decided that sacrifices must be made for the greater good and one of those would be Harry's childhood. Harry needed to see Dumbledore as his savior when he arrived at Hogwarts, so he knew his childhood would suffer by living with the Dursley's, which needed to continue. "I see, what time will the lady arrive tomorrow?"

"At five in the evening," stated Petunia.

"Ok I will be here then to help her understand. I will also make a visit to the School to help the teachers understand also. This should help any future questions being asked. I really must thank you for all that you are doing in raising Harry. Now how much do you feel you need each month to raise young Harry," Dumbledore said while sitting on the couch.

With a glint of greed in his eye Vernon quickly responded, "That lad is always eating, and it seems he is growing so fast we need new clothes every month. I think that a 1,000 would not be unreasonable, after all he should contribute some to the upkeep of the home he lives in."

Taking a second to do some quick math in his head and determining that sacrifices could be made, Molly would just have to understand. "I understand that he is a growing boy so for every month he is in residence here 1000 is fine but when he begins school it will be 250. If that is all I will see you tomorrow, good day to you." With a loud crack he was gone.

Laying on a small cot trying to find a position that didn't hurt thoughts were running through Harry's mind so fast. Who was that, what happens to the money for me, why will the man take care of things. Harry was left with so many questions and no answers not that he had much time to think as Aunt Petunia started banging on the cupboard.

"Get a move on freak, dinner should have been started ten minutes ago," shrieked Aunt Petunia.

The next day Albus Dumbledore went to the school Harry attends to meet with all the staff in a meeting he had arranged on behalf of Fortuna Academy about a legacy student they had done to attend. After meeting with the staff Dumbledore was confident that no more questions would be asked and Harry would realize just what kind of effort teachers expected of him. No need for the boy to stress about such things, no need at all.

That evening the meeting with the lady for the government went much the same way Dumbledore made sure that any issues involving Harry would be brought to Mrs. Palmer's attention. The Dursley's were quite horrified at how easily Dumbledore manipulated the women with his blasted stick but dared not say anything. In the end it didn't matter as most of it was oblivated from there mind. All of which was for the greater good.

Once Mrs. Palmer left Dumbledore decided it was time finish things up and get back to Hogwarts. "Now everything should be fine going forward. In less than five years young Harry will becoming to Hogwarts." At this statement there was some grumbling from the Dursley's so he let his magic flare somewhat to intimidate them. As the air began to swirl in the room a deep stern voice rang out, "You will not argue on this or fight it. When the time comes closer I will come back and discuss how we will inform Harry, understand?" After receiving nodes of confirmation he continued, "Now I have much to do and will leave you be. If it gets to the point that you may lose guardianship in the future you may call again. But understand this the solution next time may involve more magic then you would like." With a loud pop Dumbledore was gone.

Afterwards the Dursley's realized just how much of a bargain they got. Nobody questioned things about the boy. The neighbors gossiped but Petunia handled that easy saying the boy needed a firm hand and lots of work so he did not cause trouble. The school just assumed he was trouble and put little effort into him.

Things all went well for the following year that was until a trip to the library where Harry met the new Librarian Miss Green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Harry continued to lay quietly on his cot listening to how they were going to continue to appear normal to the rest of the world, he thought back about all that had happened earlier in the day. At school that day his class was scheduled to take a fieldtrip to the Public Library to be shown what was offered there. Now the previous year he went on the first trip they took to an old manor house, that trip started great but ended with him being blamed for throwing a rock through a window. Now Harry didn't actually throw the rock but none of the students were going to speak up against Dudley and his friends. So in the end Harry was not allowed on field trips the rest of the year and had to deal with a very irate Vernon when he brought the note from the teacher home that night.

Now with the new school year and new teacher Harry was told he was going to be given another chance but would be sticking close to the teacher at all times. Also something different this year was that Aunt Petunia would be coming on the field trips to. This was all because of how much other mothers in the neighborhood had raved about how great it was to help out at school. So now as not to be shown up Aunt Petunia had made a big show of things the first day of school telling the new teacher how glad she would be to help out with anything and just to let her know.

So as the day of the first field trip arrived all the students were eager to be out and away from the classroom. Harry was looking forward to the visit too; being stuck next to the teacher was a great thing in his opinion. This would limit the amount of times Dudley and his friends could pick on him. Also having Aunt Petunia along would prove embarrassing to her little Duddykins.

As the class prepared to leave Aunt Petunia walked into the classroom giving Dudley a loving wave and sending scowl towards Harry, then made her way over to Miss Martin. Aunt Petunia instantly began proclaiming just how Dudley read and how much he loved going to the library, Harry sat there wondering when Dudley had actually gone to the library. Over the next few minutes three more mothers arrived and joined in the conversation. By the end Harry was beginning to wonder who the Dudley was that his Aunt was talking about.

Since all the parents had arrived Ms. Martin explained that they would be walking to the library and that each student would need to find a buddy to walk with, and Harry didn't even bother looking for a partner. Harry slowly made his way over to Ms. Martin eager to make sure nothing happened like last year. The walk was a very pleasant experience in Harry's opinion, as he wasn't allowed out much. It also helped that he was able to stay as far away from Dudley as possible.

When they arrived at the library Harry was amazed at all the books, he had been able to scavenge a few from Dudley but they were all damaged. He loved to read but it was hard to find time and a place to read. So he was hoping he may have discovered a new possibility.

As the students milled about by the circulation desk, Ms. Martin began talking with a lady that had stepped out from behind the counter. Harry continued to look around in wonder hoping that Dudley wouldn't ruin this for him.

"Students can I have your attention up here please, I would like to introduce Ms. Green the librarian here. I expect you all to listen to what she tells you and be perfect little gentlemen and ladies while we are here," said Ms. Martin as she directed everyone's attention to Ms. Green.

"Good day students and welcome to the library. It is always a pleasure to see young children eager for books. Now with a show of hands who here has been to the library before?" asked Ms. Green.

Harry left his hand down but as he looked around he noticed that most of his classmates had their hand in the air. Even Dudley raised his hand after Aunt Petunia practically lifted it for him. Now Harry knew most of the places that Dudley had gone as Dudley made sure Harry understood just what he had missed out on.

"Oh that's great that so many of you have been here before. Today we will let you look around and try to find a book you would like to check out. Then for the ones that don't already have one we will get each of you a library card. Now please enjoy your time." At this Ms. Green went to step back behind the counter while Aunt Petunia walked quickly up to Ms. Martin.

"Ms. Martin I do hope you are not expecting Harry to check out a book. I can barely keep him from destroying what he does have," complained Aunt Petunia.

Before Ms. Martin could reply Ms. Green steeped in. "Is there an issue here?"

"Yes that child is an orphan that lives with me, I do not want him to be allowed to check out books just to destroy them," Petunia stated in her best high society voice.

"Ms. Green there have been issues last year with the young man at school, it maybe for the best that he not be allowed to take home any books," Ms. Martin stated.

Ms. Green took a moment to study the two ladies in front of here and the young man standing behind them with a hopeful expression on his face. Just before getting ready to argue with them, Ms. Green noticed a strange scar on the young man's forehead as he ran his hand through his hair. Wondering if it could be she immediately changed gears a came up with a plan with a hint of emotion showing on her face. "What is your name young man?" Asked Ms. Green in a very calm yet commanding voice.

"Harry Potter, Ms. Green," Harry said hoping that he would be able to get a book.

"Ms. Green you cannot trust anything he tells you, he is such a liar. Its best if he just stays with Ms. Martin and not touches anything," Petunia stated.

Now Ms. Green had a done a great job of presenting the face of a disinterested party but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Could it be was this really Harry Potter, he had been missing from the magical world since that fateful Halloween night. "Now why don't I put the young man to work behind the counter with me? That way both of you can assist the students in finding a book. Also you may need to help that young man so he does not destroy something," Ms. Green stated pointing right at Dudley who had just whacked another student upside the head with a book.

Aunt Petunia immediately set of in the direction of Dudley screaming, "Now see here now, what did you do to my Duddykins that he needed to fight you off?"

With a frown Ms. Martin turned back to Ms. Green, "Yes maybe it's best that Harry stay with you behind the counter so that he can stay out of trouble. Do you understand that Harry, you will help Ms. Green and you will not be allowed to check out a book." Without even waiting for a reply Ms. Martin turned on her heel and strode over to deal with Dudley.

Harry was devastated; all he wanted was a book to read in his cupboard when he didn't have to work. Why did Aunt Petunia hate him so much, he did all the chores she asked and never complained, was it so hard to show him a little love.

Seeing the look on the young man's face Ms. Green knew that even if she was wrong about who he was she was still making the right decision. "Hi there it sounds like you are going to be working with me today Harry. I'm sorry you won't get to take a book home but I will see what I can do. Now do you see that box there can you organize them on that cart for me?"

Harry thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad at least he could still look at the books, it would be kind of like when he had to clean Dudley's room. "Ok Ms. Green does it matter how I put them on the cart?"

This caused Ms. Green to launch in to a detailed explanation about the Dewey Decimal system and how it keep everything organized in the library. Harry was very attentive and picked it up quickly. Ms. Green left him to organizing the books on the carts, it was something she had got behind on preparing that morning for the visit this afternoon.

Harry didn't mind it at all, Ms. Green left him alone and even let him read through a couple short stories he found. It was nice being out of site where people couldn't see him. Before long Harry had all the books nicely organized on the carts just like Ms. Green had showed him.

Having finished his task, Harry noted Ms. Green was busy helping a student get a library card, so he did a quick look around to see if he missed any books. On the back shelf Harry found three books that looked very old but could find no Dewey Decimal tag. Also they had strange titles like _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ and _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean._ Seeing that Ms. Green had finished with the student Harry walked over. "Ms. Green I have all the books sorted just like you asked expect those three laying on the back counter."

Now Ms. Green was still copying over the information from the little girl she helped get a new library card for, so just responded without thinking, "You can just leave those dictionaries there it's ok."

Now Harry had learned that he should never questions things his Aunt and Uncle said it was just not worth it. Now on the other hand not finishing a task they gave him was almost worse. So deciding that Ms Green had been nice so far and he really liked helping her Harry said, "But Ms. Green those are not dictionaries, they are real old books with weird names, and no tags."

That statement got Ms. Green's full attention because yes they were not dictionaries but she should have been the only one to notice that. So maybe if Harry did see them truely, she just maybe right about who she thought he was. Walking to the back counter after checking that no one would need any help soon she asked, "Now Harry please tell me the titles of each book."

Both to her joy and shock Harry read the title of the books she was holding for someone that only a person with magic in them should have been able to read. Now almost certain that this child before her was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, she knew certain steps would need to be taken. Just as she knew certain steps had been taken to disguise his situation.

Standing there looking at the boy as he became more and more nervous she observed the clothes that seemed to big, but also that he may not be filling out well. Also on a warm day like today who wore long sleeves like that, was he hiding something? All these questions and more raced through her head but first things first. "Thank you Harry my mistake you are correct these are not dictionaries, now are you enjoying yourself here?"

Harry wanted to blurt out yes, but he knew from experience that things he liked were taken away. Looking around Harry answered, "It's Ok."

Sensing Harry was holding back and also thinking she had an idea about why Ms. Green said, "I will be right back Harry, I'm going to discuss something with your Guardian, wait right here." With that Ms. Green stepped off with a purpose, while Harry stood there wondering how bad this was going to end up being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ****As Kathryn Green made her way away from the circulation desk she was creating and discarding plans as fast as they came to her. The big question was did she really want to become involved in a world she had left behind for the most part. She knew that doing what she was thinking would force her back but knew there was no way she could stand by and not help. Her family would see it as a coup to gain such influence on someone like Harry, but she really just felt she could relate to Harry's situation of being an unwelcome outsider.

Having decided a course of action Kathryn her most high society mask, and walked straight towards Mrs. Dursely who seemed to be defending her son from another mom. "Mrs. Dursely this is a library, see that you control your son or I will you removed," Kathryn finished with a sneer she knew her mom would be proud of.

"Wha,,, uh,, yes, yes Dudley will behave like the fine young man he is," Petunia was struggling to understand why such venom was being directed at her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the pronouncement that waste of space in front of here was a fine young man. "Well since you say the boy can behave himself come with me." Seeing the hesitation in Petunia's eyes Kathryn stated firmly, "NOW."

Petunia still unsure how to handle things and wondering why this woman was acting this way hurried to follow. Also she did not like how some of the mothers were glaring at her over the little incident with Dudley, really like that little girl could read that book. Dudley was the brightest kid here why shouldn't he get any book he wanted. Seeing the women had entered a small meeting room Petunia finally realized what must be going on, "So what has the little freak done now. Im telling you I will pay for anything he damaged. He is,,,"

Having waited until Petunia was through the door and hearing what sounded like the start to a long rant, Kathryn slammed the door causing Petunia to jump and stop talking. "Now you will sit in that chair there and keep your mouth shut. You will listen to what I tell you and answer my question."

"Now see here,," That was all the further Petunia got before Kathryn cut her off again.

"NO, you will listen or you will find you and your husband in jail before the end of the day." Kathryn enjoyed the look of fear that had overcome Petunia.

Petunia was shocked, jail, what was this lady talking about.

Kathryn continued before Petunia could interrupt again. "I can see you are trying to figure out what I am talking about so let me explain. It is obvious from the short time I have spent with Harry that he suffers from abuse both mentally and physically."

"Lies, all lies," Petunia shrieked.

"The only one telling lies is you, now this will stop or the police will visit your house. Even if you escape charges, your neighbors will still talk. Just imagine the gossip this will create." Kathryn realized she had really struck a chord with that last statement. Deciding to see what information she could get Kathryn pressed on. "So if the child is hated so much why did you take him in why not drop him at an orphanage?"

Feeling desperate to please this woman and prevent any notice from the police Petunia decided it best to answer the questions. "My husband tried, but the brat was brought back to use by the person who placed him with use. Something about he is safe with us and for the greater good." Petunia finished with a hollow laugh.

Kathryn considered what she had heard for a moment. "Okay so if he leaves you house how quick is he returned?"

Petunia thought a moment, "Always three days later if he is left somewhere beside home alone."

"How long has he been left at home alone?" Kathryn asked through gritted teeth.

"Two weeks this past summer while we went on holiday." Petunia said.

"Now what happens if there are issues to you have a way to contact this person," Kathryn wanted to make sure she could get away with what she was planning and that the Dursley's couldn't stop her.

Petunia was about to say yes hoping it would put this lady in her place, but then she realized she didn't know how to contact the freaks. She felt that she used to have a way but became frustrated when she couldn't remember how. Feeling defeated she just replied, "No."

Kathryn was still running things through her head on how to make this work but finally things clicked into place and the smile that appeared on her face unnerved Petunia. "Ok seeing as how Harry cannot be removed from your custody and I am unhappy with how he is treated there other options will be made. Going forward Harry will only sleep at your house on weeknights. The rest of time Harry will be in school or with me. I will drop him off each weeknight. During school you will insure he gets to school and the after he can walk here. During the holidays he can ride the bus to my house."

"He can walk to your house I will not pay for the bus," Petunia stated.

"Don't worry from the look of his clothes and his weight you barely spend any on him as is. I will cover the bus pass. Also I will ensure he is feed and clothed. If anything happens to any of his things I purchase, you will regret it. So make sure you keep that son of yours in line." Kathryn was silently praising her upbringing thankful she could handle the situation perfectly.

"Ok but why, why do you care so much, you just met the boy?" Petunia asked curiously.

Letting her mask slip for a moment Kathryn replied, "Because I know how he feels as an outsider in the world he is in."

Petunia's eyes widened in terror, "Youuu arrrre one of them, a FREAK!"

WHACK!

Kathryn shook her hand thinking that stung, "I am not sure what you are talking about but I will not be called a freak for being an orphan. I lost most of my family when I turned eleven, the ones I still had couldn't take me in. That is why I want to help."

Petunia was unsure how to respond, but as she stood there she realized that she would need to explain this to her husband Vernon.

Watching as Petunia took everything in Kathryn continued, "Will your husband have any problems with this, because if he does just let him know that that money he his receiving to care for the boy would come under scrutiny if the police were contacted. They would want an accounting of how the money was spent." Watching as the horror dawned on Petunia's face Kathryn gave a little chuckle and said, "That is what I thought, I won't even make you turn it over going forward just see that he has a bedroom with a bed to sleep in five nights a week."

Petunia immediately dropped her gaze to the ground when she heard bedroom and bed. Sensing something was wrong Kathryn asked, "Just where does Harry sleep right now?"

"Well you see, our house is not very big. Really it is quite small. So seeing as how the boy is not very big we used the space we had he has a bed sort of and it is in his own small room." Petunia was doing her best to stretch the truth but Kathryn was having none of it.

"Just how many rooms does your house have, and just where does Harry sleep?" Kathryn asked her eyes boring into Petunia.

Taking a second to think of the best way to answer this Petunia began, "Well we have 4 counting Harry's." Seeing the look she was getting Petunia went once more for the truth hoping to save her family. "He sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs on a cot. We have four bedroom, but Dudley needs a playroom, and we need a room for when Vernon's sister visits."

"Well it looks like Dudley does not need a playroom anymore. You will clean that room and get him a bed. I along with a Social Worker will be by in two days to see how he will be living at your house." Kathryn new just to person to help her with this, an old friend just like her Jennifer would help her.

"Two days? I'm not sure I can make that happen. The boy won't have time with all his other chores. He may get all the cleaning done in a week," Petunia said while looking thoughtful.

Kathryn wanted to slap this horse looking woman, but reigned in her anger. "You must not be listening Harry will not clean, YOU will. Also he will no longer do any work at you home. He will be there to use the bedroom and the bathroom. That. Is. It. He will keep his room clean, but maybe your son could do some chores."

Petunia was in shock, she had just finished the boys training in preparing all the meals. Also he did the yard work, laundry and general cleaning. She did not want to do it but her desire not to go to jail was more. With a defeated sigh, "Ok when will all this start?"

Knowing she would need to contact Jennifer and hoping she wouldn't mind doing some work on the weekend, Kathryn said "Since today is Thursday, I will pick him up from school tomorrow and come home with me. Then I will bring him home on Sunday evening along with the Social worker. This way it gives you the weekend to get his room ready."

Petunia was stunned she had hoped to delay and hopefully Vernon could find a way out of this, but this blasted woman was having none of it. How was she going to explain this to Vernon.

"Also do not try and find a way out of this. I will make it so that if you try anything against me the truth of this will come out." Petunia really felt Kathryn would be able to follow this threat up. "Let's go and find Ms. Martin she will need to know I will be picking Harry up tomorrow and that he will be coming to the Library each day after school."

Exiting the room they were able to quickly locate Ms. Martin, who was again having to deal with Dudley. Upon seeing her son worked up Petunia went right to his side, "Now Duddykins tell mommy what is wrong."

"Mrs. Dursley let's step over here and discuss things." said Ms. Martin as she moved to a corner of the room. Watching Kathryn followed Ms. Martin just raised an eyebrow. "Now Mrs. Dursley, Dudley was bullying another student and when one of the mothers asked him to stop his language was very inappropriate."

Petunia just couldn't believe how this day was going but before she could defend Dudley, Ms. Martin continued, "Now before you jump to your sons defense you need to listen. Before the school year started I was approached by many concerned parents who were unhappy how Dudley's behavior was handled last year. I learned that any punishments were negated by the Headmaster and explained it to the parents. It seems your husband went to Smeltings with the Headmaster."

"So after parents went to the School Board with testimonies from multiple sources the board meet with me yesterday. I was going to inform you today that we would need to meet tomorrow and discuss what was decided. The short of it is I will decide any disciple for Dudley and the school board will review it. The Headmaster has no say in things regarding Dudley. So I expect to see you and your husband in my classroom end of school day tomorrow."

Petunia stood there with her jaw hanging open, this was too much how was she going to explain this on top of everything else to Vernon. Maybe the boy being gone most of the time now would be a good thing. Yes that's it Vernon would understand.

Noticing that Ms. Martin appeared done Kathryn quickly explained what was going to happen with Harry in regards to helping at the Library. Kathryn also requested that Harry's school reports come to her. Ms. Martin felt that would be fine as she hoped it would help Harry if someone cared about his grades.

With that decided Kathryn informed the ladies that she would be at the meeting too, so they could discuss how things would be for Harry going forward. Also she informed Petunia that Harry would spend the day with her at the Library so she could explain things to him and he would return home shortly after school got out.

Kathryn headed back to the circulation desk to let Harry know he would be spending the day with her and hoping that he would go along with everything she had planned.


End file.
